Entre lo moral y lo prohibido
by andynaruhina
Summary: Sasuke había planeado que su hermano Naruto viniera de vacaciones a su cuidad, así aprovecharía también presentarle a Hinata, su novia. Pero sus planes no iban a resultar como creía. Naruto y Hinata tampoco esperaban que Sasuke se ausentara tanto tiempo por su trabajo y mucho menos esperaban sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro. Infidelidad/Naruhina/SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

-Prologo-

-De acuerdo. No, en realidad te esperábamos para dentro de una semana pero comprendo tu situación. Bien, no hay problema. Si, ella también desea conocerte, creo que ya hemos retrasado mucho esa presentación. Muy bien. Hasta entonces hermano.

Colgó la llamada y Sasuke suspiro.

Odiaba que las cosas no salieran como lo tenía planeado, pero su hermano siempre había sido así, tan fuera de lo normal. Eran como el agua y el aceite y aun así lo quería como nadie. Por eso es que había insistido en que viniera a pasar sus vacaciones en NY y así poder presentarle a su novia. A pesar de que no tenían una relación muy cercana, sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa y era en el único que confiaba más que nadie.

Sonrió irónicamente al recordarlo. La última vez que lo vio, se había convertido en un hombre. Ya no era su torpe y flojo hermano. Había cambiado desde que termino su universidad. Ahora era alguien trabajador y dedicado. Le llenaba de orgullo, aunque nunca perdió esa forma tan suya de ver la vida, tan lleno de energía. Siempre optimista y positivo. A veces envidiaba eso de él, siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas. También recordaba sus viejas peleas. Tenía que admitir que disfrutaba mucho hacerlo enojar, no sabía perder y siempre terminaba haciendo un escándalo o tratando de vengarse de alguna forma, pero nunca lo conseguía. Alguien toco a su puerta, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos…

-Adelante.

-La señorita Haruno lo está esperando.

-De acuerdo, dile que enseguida me reúno con ella.

-Muy bien, con permiso.

Miro el cielo desde su oficina.

Todo salía bien, a excepción de que su hermano no pudiera venir dentro del periodo de tiempo tal y como lo había planeado, y ahora tenía muy poco tiempo para organizar su llegada. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para adelantar trabajo o de otra formar se la pasaría trabajando cuando su hermano llegara y no quería eso, tampoco podría dejar todo el tiempo a su novia con su hermano. Sería una grosería por su parte, cuando era el quien lo estaba invitando. Recordó que lo estaban esperando. Debía atender su trabajo, ya se reuniría después con Hinata para informarle que su hermano Naruto, vendría antes del tiempo pensado. Ahora tenía que trabajar. Pero tenía la confianza de que todo saldría bien. Si todo era como esperaba, podría aprovechar que Naruto llegaba y celebrar todos juntos que le pediría matrimonio a Hinata. Era perfecto. ¿Nada podría salir mal, no?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Pues se me ocurrió esta historia, la verdad es que la tenia desde mi cabeza desde hace muchísimo tiempo, aproximadamente 2 años. Pero no había podido visualizarla bien. Los capítulos serán cortos, y manejare un poco el Sasuhina. No será como mis historias anteriores, de hecho esta historia es basaba en hechos reales xD, bueno la mayoría, por que algunas cosas si las estoy agregando yo. Otro aviso, am, manejare dos historias esta vez, uno Naruhina y otro SasuSaku que subiré más adelante. Y bueno, en estos días subiré el final de "Atrapada en tu cama" y el primer capítulo de "entre lo moral y lo prohibido". Como siempre les deseo lo mejor, les mando muchos saludos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

-o-

-¿Entonces, cuéntame Hina, Sasuke sigue siendo un roble en la cama?

-¡INO! –Dijo avergonzada Hinata- ¿podrías no decir esas cosas?

-Oh, vamos Hinata. Solo quiero saber, para ayudarte.

-No hay nada que saber, nuestra vida sexual no tiene problemas. –se defendió Hinata.

-Claro que hay problema, ustedes no tienen una buena vida sexual, eso no está bien.

-Lo que pasa es que si comparas cualquier vida sexual con la tuya, todos nos quedamos cortos.

-De acuerdo, si es verdad Hina, pero te deja insatisfecha.

-No es cierto, estoy satisfecha, de verdad.

-Solo quiero ayudarte. Mira ¿Por qué no intentan cosas nuevas? No sé, Sai y yo tenemos muchos juegos sexuales entre nosotros, tal vez solo necesitan reinventarse.

-¿Reinventarse? No lo sé Ino, Sasuke es algo cerrado. Y me da vergüenza iniciar ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Vergüenza te debe dar no disfrutar al máximo tu vida sexual, ¿nunca has escuchado la frase de : Una vida sexual, también es importante para una relación exitosa? Tienes que poner de tu parte, solo Sasuke no creo que de la iniciativa

-De acuerdo, lo intentare. Ya me tengo que ir Ino-chan. Su hermano llega en estos días y aún no hemos adaptado el cuarto.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Tiene un hermano? ¿Es guapo?

-No lo sé, no lo conozco, y si, se llama Naruto. Sasuke no ha dejado de hablar de él. Es su hermano menor.

-Vaya, interesante. Aunque seguramente es igual de insoportable que Sasuke. La verdad no sé cómo es que te llegaste a enamorar de ese hombre, no niego que sea guapo y tenga dinero, pero tiene un carácter muy insoportable.

-Yo lo quiero por lo que es Ino, Sasuke puede llegar a ser frió, pero también tiene su parte sensible y amable. Y no sé si tenga el carácter de Sasuke su hermano menor, imagino que también es algo serio. En fin, nos vemos luego, tengo que irme.

-Muy bien, nos vemos pronto Hina.

-o-

Después de un largo día, Hinata decidió relajarse en su bañera. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, en parte creía que ella tenía razón, no es que sea adicta al sexo, pero en ese aspecto de su relación, Sasuke nunca había sido muy innovador. Disfrutaba pero sentía que Sasuke era un poco egoísta, y lo peor era que últimamente empeoraban las cosas. Desde hace un mes que Sasuke trabajaba más, y ahora casi ya no lo veía, había dejado de venir a almorzar y también de un momento a otro, Sasuke empezó a viajar por juntas de trabajo. No quería reclamarle porque sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba, quería que en todo le fuera bien, pero si era honesta consigo misma, sentía que las cosas entre ellos, cada día empeoraban un poco. Ninguno era de hablar mucho, Sasuke era muy cerrado, no le gustaba que le lleven la contraria y ella lo último que quería era iniciar una discusión. Tal vez, todo mejoraría con el tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que solo era un mal rato, todas las parejas atravesaban por problemas ¿no? No había de que preocuparse.

Cuando Sasuke llego, platicaron de algunas cosas triviales y cenaron juntos, ella quería acurrucarse con él y ver alguna película juntos como en los viejos tiempos, pero cuando le propuso la idea, él le dijo que sería otro día, tenía que trabajar muy temprano y no era buena idea desvelarse. Hinata se sentía frustrada, ya no sabía si debía preocuparse, su carácter no le permitía iniciar una discusión pero empezaba a enojarse con Sasuke. Era comprensiva pero también necesitaba un poco de atención y el últimamente parecía olvidar que tenía una novia. Bajo a la sala y puso una película, cuando termino y apago la tele dudo si debería ir a su cuarto con Sasuke, tenía la tentación de irse al otro cuarto, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir a su propio cuarto.

-Una semana después-

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas, Sasuke?

-Mi estúpido hermano, eso pasa …

-¿Eh?- pregunto Hinata.

-Ya llego. – respondió el.

-¿Ya llego? ¿A la casa?

-No, al aeropuerto. Me acaba de llamar. Se supone debía llegar en dos horas, pero adelanto su vuelo. Esto es típico de él, siempre hace lo que quiere sin pensar en los demás. Es un idiota y yo que creí que había cambiado. Ahora me tiene a mi corriendo cuando tengo mil cosas que hacer, maldición apenas lo vea lo voy a matar.

Hinata sonrió. Nunca había visto a Sasuke en esa forma. A pesar de que no dejaba de quejarse le daba gusto verlo feliz. Sabía que estaba contento de que su hermano viniera a visitarlo. Sasuke se la pasó quejándose hasta que cerró la puerta. Hinata suspiro y fue a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando tocaron el timbre. Rio un poco, seguro Sasuke había olvidado algo. Así que fue corriendo para abrirle la puerta.

-Tú debes ser Hinata, la famosa novia de mi hermano.

-¿Eh? S-sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Discúlpame, soy Naruto, ¿está el teme de mi hermano?

-¿Naruto? Oh, lo siento mucho, no sabía, por favor pasa, pero no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sasuke acaba de salir a buscarte al aeropuerto.

-Lo se, pero odio esperar. Además quería hacerle una pequeña broma, ¿apoco no es gracioso Sasuke cuando se enoja?

Hinata estaba perpleja, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo, no imaginaba que fuera así el hermano de Sasuke. Se lo imaginaba serio y callado. Se había llevado una sorpresa al ver que no era así. Pero parecía agradable. Muy diferente a Sasuke en todos los sentidos. No pudo evitar comparar a ambos hermanos, pero es que no se parecían en nada.

-Oh, lo lamento, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Hinata.

-No, gracias pero ¿tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre, la comida de los aviones siempre es horrible. La última vez que comí algo en el avión, me enferme por 4 días.

-Claro, Justo acabo de terminar de preparar el almuerzo, ¿quieres comer ahora o esperar a Sasuke?

-Bueno lo esperaremos, supongo que ya bastante tuvo con lo del aeropuerto jeje.

-o-

-¡DOBE! ¿Por qué MIERDA NO ME ESPERASTE EN EL AEROPUERTO? – Grito Sasuke desde la puerta.

-¡Cuánto tiempo hermano! También me da gusto verte. – Sonrió Naruto.

-Nada de eso, ¿sabes que tuve que atravesar todo el maldito tráfico durante 1 hora, y todo para qué? Para que una anciana rubia amargada detrás de un mostrador me diga que el vuelo de NY llego desde hace 2 horas y media.

-No seas estirado, sabes que odio esperar. Además quería sorprenderlos.

-Sasuke, amor, tranquilízate. … lo importante es que ya está aquí. – intervino Hinata.

-No lo defiendas, ya se me hizo tardísimo para el trabajo. – Respondió Sasuke.

-N-no lo defiendo, pero. ..

-¿Trabajo? Pensé que tú también pedirías tus vacaciones teme… - Hablo Naruto.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace un mes…

-Oh vaya, realmente lo siento, es mi culpa. – Dijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – Respondió Hinata.

-Es cierto, a pesar de todo me alegra que hallas podido venir visitarnos y puedo notar que ya se han presentado. – sonrió Sasuke.

-Es verdad, tardaste un poco Teme, asi que Hinata-chan y yo tuvimos tiempo de platicar un poco, por cierto, ¿Cómo has logrado tener a esta mujer tan buena? O más bien Hinata-chan ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de mi estirado hermano?

Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Hmp, eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto. – Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? – sonrió Naruto a Hinata. Y ella sonrió también.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar, lamento dejarlos solos, y más a ti que eres nuestro invitado Naruto, pero por desgracia tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo aplazarlo.

-Espera, ¿no vas a almorzar con nosotros? – Pregunto Hinata.

-No puedo, me retrase bastante en el aeropuerto, no te preocupes almorzare en la oficina. Naruto por favor siéntete como en casa, cualquier cosa Hinata por favor ayúdale.

-Gracias- respondió Naruto.

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche. – se despidió Sasuke.

Hinata vio que Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta y lo alcanzo.

-Sasuke, espera ¿en la noche? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que llegarías temprano cuando llegara tu hermano.

-Hinata no puedo controlar el tiempo, cuando dije eso no considere bien las cosas, tengo mucho trabajo y es muy importante. No te angusties sé que eres una gran anfitriona, y podrás encargarte de mi hermano, si quieren pueden salir, tienes mi tarjeta, haz que se sienta cómodo.

-No me refiero solo a tu hermano. Yo…

-Lo sé, pero por ahora no puedo hacer más, si pudiera duplicarme lo haría, lo sabes. Dijiste que querías que todo vaya mejor en el negocio y parece que esta es una oportunidad, no puedo desperdiciarla.

-Sí, ya se, lo lamento, es solo que me gustaría…

-Mira, hablemos más tarde ¿si? De verdad que me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios y Hinata solo pudo ver como atravesaba la puerta y se subía en su coche. Suspiro, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba enojada con él, es decir, ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Entendía que tuviera trabajo pero ¿todo el día? Y cuando llegaba siempre estaba cansado o le decía que tenía que dormir temprano. Y por otra parte tenía razón Sasuke, de verdad quería que tuviera éxito en su empresa, y entendía que eso conllevaba un gran número de horas y dedicación pero es que, se sentía sola, de verdad extrañaba a Sasuke en todos los sentidos, últimamente parecía que no veía ni su sombra.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Hinata.

-Te quedaste mirando la nada, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Naruto.

-S-si. Gracias, ¿almorzamos?

-Vaya, pensé que no lo dirías, muero de hambre, ya vez, esperamos al teme y al final no quiso comer.

-Discúlpalo Naruto-kun, él está muy ocupado últimamente, parece que trabaja en unos contratos para mejorar la empresa, me gustaría saber más pero él no habla mucho del trabajo.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, es mi hermano después de todo. Siempre ha sido así, eso lo heredo de nuestro padre siempre tan dedicado al trabajo, pero lo que no me parece muy bien que te deje aquí sola todo el día.

-Bueno, la verdad es que siempre hay mucho que hacer. Aunque no negare que a veces me siento un poco sola, pero también disfruto de la tranquilidad- Sonrió Hinata.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Por qué no subes para refrescarte un poco y ordenar tus cosas? Así me das tiempo de servir la comida. Tu habitación está aquí abajo, cruzando el pasillo.- sugirió Hinata.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-o-

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se sorprendió al entrar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y emanaba un olor a lavanda, dejo su maleta encima de la cama y saco una bermuda y otra playera. Decidió que se daría un baño rápido, hacía calor y Hinata dijo que debía refrescarse. Cuando salió de la regadera vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño y noto su cara de cansancio. A decir verdad no durmió nada en el avión, y le faltaba como mínimo unas 8 horas de sueño. Se terminó de vestir y salió del baño, estaba acomodando algunas cosas de su maleta cuando le llamo la atención un portarretratos de la mesilla junto a la televisión. Sonrió al ver aquella foto y la devolvió en su lugar.

-o-

Hinata estaba terminando de servir el almuerzo, también revisaba si el postre ya estaba lo suficientemente frio, justo cuando estaba tratando de alcanzar un refractario encima de la alacena sintió un peso sobre su espalda y noto una mano encima de ella.

-Aquí tienes Hinata-chan- le dijo Naruto.

-Oh, gracias Naruto-kun.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?

-No, muchas gracias, enseguida te sirvo, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Ahora llevo la comida.

Cuando Hinata llego al comedor con los platos servidos de comida, Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse y Hinata se alegró por ello.

-¡¿RAMEN!? – Pregunto Naruto.

-Sasuke, me ha dicho que es tu comida favorita, espero te guste.

-Amo el ramen, muchas gracias Hinata, hace mucho tiempo que no comía esto, en Nueva York es muy difícil encontrar este tipo de comida, cuando se habla de comida japonesa, generalmente solo piensan en sushi. ¡Dios! ¡Este delicioso!

-¿De verdad? - se alegró Hinata.

-Es el ramen más delicioso que he probado, es aún mejor que ichirakus.

-¿Ichirakus ramen?- pregunto Hinata

-Sí, ese mismo, era mi lugar favorito para comer ¿lo conoces?- respondió Naruto.

-¿De verdad? Yo siempre voy ahí, bueno cada que puedo, a Sasuke casi no le gusta ir.

-Pero es que el Teme no sabe de delicias culinarias, no puedo creerlo ¿todavía existe?

-Claro, aunque ahora lo administra Ayame-chan ¿la conoces?

-Por supuesto, es la hija de Teuchi, el dueño. Era su cliente número 1 cuando vivía aquí. El viejo siempre me daba descuentos cuando iba ¿puedes creerlo? Así que yo aprovechaba para ir cada vez que podía. ¡Nunca es suficiente ramen! – Exclamo Naruto.

Hinata sonrió y Naruto se sonrojo por un momento.

-Lo lamento soy algo efusivo, trato de cambiarlo.- se disculpó Naruto.

-¿Cambiarlo? – Pregunto Hinata.

-Si bueno, la gente dice que soy muy ruidoso, la verdad es que he mejorado bastante, pero suelo emocionarme de más y no puedo evitarlo.

-Me gusta Naruto-kun.- sonrió Hinata

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Naruto.

-Q-quiero decir que y-yo, n-no me mal intérpretes, y-yo solo trataba de decir que me gusta tu personalidad. N-no tienes que cambiarla, s-solo porque los demás n-no les parece. Creo que tienes una grandiosa personalidad.- Contesto Hinata extrañamente nerviosa.

-¿De verdad, lo dices enserio?- pregunto Naruto.

-C-claro que sí.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, Y bueno, cambiando de tema, cuéntame algo de ti

-¿De mi?

-Si, ya sabes, tus gustos, a que te dedicas, esas cosas.

-Um, bueno estudie Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas hace ya 3 años pero no lo ejerzo.

-¿De verdad? Yo soy ingeniero en sistemas y trabajo para una empresa de publicidad. ¿Dónde trabajas tu Hinata-chan?

-No lo hago. Bueno me gustaría, de verdad, pero Sasuke no le gustaría que trabaje, en parte tiene razón, no necesitamos que trabaje, es decir, tenemos todo lo que queremos, supongo.

-¿Sasuke te prohíbe trabajar?- Pregunto Naruto.

-N-no es que me lo prohíba, pero ya sabes.

-Mmm, si supongo que lo comprendo, Sasuke prefiere que te quedes en casa, siempre a sido un tipo a la antigua, pero si quieres trabajar tan solo tienes que hacerlo, no tienes por qué tener la aprobación de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Porque quieres trabajar ¿verdad?

-Bueno… si, me gustaría.

-¡Pues ya está! ¿Sabes? Mi jefe es un viejo amigo de la universidad, podría decirle sobre ti, seguro que te contrata, te encantara trabajar ahí, todos son increíbles.

-¿Pero eso no está en Nueva York?

-Si, pero también hay aquí en Japón. De hecho, a mí me trasladaran de nuevo aquí en un par de meses. Extrañare NY, uno se acostumbra rápido ahí. Es increíble.

-¿Has viajado mucho?- Pregunto emocionada Hinata

-¡CLARO! He visitado muchos lugares, conozco Egipto, Alemania, España, la mayor parte de América, aunque mi lugar favorito ha sido Grecia. Es fabuloso, no te imaginas lo increíble que es.

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría viajar tanto como tú. Siempre he amado conocer lugares, pero últimamente no ha sido posible…

-Déjame adivinar ¿por Sasuke?

-Bueno, no es divertido viajar sola. Supongo que hasta tú has estado acompañado en alguno de tus viajes.

- La verdad es que no, la última novia que tuve fue hace 4 años.

-No te creo.

-Es cierto, me costó mucho sobreponerme de eso, así que he estado solo desde entonces.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun, seguramente ahora estará arrepentida por haber hecho eso.

-Pues no lo creo. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, cuéntame más cosas, sobre tu familia. He visto una foto tuya y he apostado a que son tus padres- sonrió Naruto. - ¿Hinata? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No – suspiro Hinata- veras, perdí a mis padres hace 8 años, en un accidente automovilístico.

-Diablos… Puedes golpearme si quieres- sugirió Naruto.

-¿eh?- parpadeo Hinata. ¿Por qué?

-A veces suelo ser muy idiota, de verdad lo lamento Hinata-chan. Anda, vamos, puedes golpearme.

-No voy a hacer eso Naruto-kun, no tenías forma de saberlo. Y por nada del mundo te golpearía.

-Lo merezco, no me importa.- insistió el.

-jajaja eres muy extraño Naruto-kun.

- ¿Extraño?

-Sí, y ocurrente – sonrió Hinata.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa Hinata-chan.

-Eh, g-gracias. – respondió ella.

Hinata se paró de la mesa y recogió los platos. Naruto le ayudo a lavarlos y acomodarlos en su lugar de nuevo, mientras platicaban un poco más.

-Naruto-kun, ¿quieres hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No se hace un bonito día, podríamos salir, si así lo deseas.

-¿Siempre eres así? – Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Así cómo?

-¿Haces lo que los demás desean?- Pregunto él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres nuestro invitado.

-Sí, bueno, es solo que siento que si digo algo tu dirás que si, solo porque en efecto soy un invitado pero no sé si realmente quieres hacer lo que yo diré.

-Jajaja.

-¿De qué te ríes Hinata-chan?

-Bueno, entonces di lo que quieres hacer y te prometo que si no quiero eso, lo diré.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no vamos al parque Hirosaki?- propuso Naruto.

-¿Parque Hirosaki?- dudo Hinata.

-¡Si! Es un lugar increíble.

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun.

-¡Genial!

Media hora después ya habían llegado, era un lugar hermoso. El camino estaba cubierto por el manto rosado pastel de los pétalos que caían de los árboles. Hinata y Naruto caminaron alrededor de una hora por el largo camino, hasta que decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos que daba directamente a una vista exacta del atardecer.

-Nunca había visto lo hermoso que podía ser este lugar- confeso Hinata.

-A veces hay que tomarse un tiempo para apreciar las cosas que nos rodean ¿no?- dijo Naruto.

-Es increíble.

-Lo es. ¡Ah! Todo esto me trae tantos recuerdos. A veces cuando estaba en nueva York recordaba estos atardeceres y me arrepentía un poco de haber pedido mi cambio.

-Naruto-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué decidiste marcharte? Es decir, Sasuke me dijo que tú pudiste haberte quedado.

-Es complicado. No quería marcharme pero tenía que hacerlo, si me quedaba seguramente hubiera perdido más de lo que ya perdí.

-Pero, no compren…

-¡Ya es pasado Hinata-chan! Realmente ya no importan los motivos. Ahora mismo estoy feliz por regresar y ver al amargado de mi hermano y claro, conocerte al fin.

Hinata sonrió.

-¡AHH! ¡DIABLOS! – Grito Naruto.

-¿Q-que pasa, Naruto kun?- Se preocupó Hinata.

-¡LO HE OLVIDADO! Nunca me dijiste si realmente querías venir aquí, al final terminamos viniendo a un lugar elegido por mí, solo porque soy invitado, eres una tramposa Hinata-chan. No me has dicho nada.

Hinata carcajeo.

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Traposa! Ahora de castigo tendrás que preparar ramen.

-Tengo una mejor idea, te invitare a ichirakus pero hoy no ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Trato hecho!

-o-

Cuando regresaron, Sasuke ya había llegado, Hinata se apresuró a preparar la cena, mientras Naruto y Sasuke conversaban. Cenaron y cuando terminaron, Sasuke se disculpo y subió a dormir, Naruto se burló de el, decía que parecía un viejo y ayudo a Hinata a limpiar todo. Cuando terminaron, decidieron que ninguno tenía mucho sueño, Hinata preparo un poco de té y se sentaron a platicar más cosas. Bueno, en realidad era Naruto el que hablaba más, Hinata generalmente solo escuchaba y se reía de las anécdotas que contaba el. Hinata también le platico de algunas anécdotas y coincidieron en algunas cosas, a ambos les gustaba mucho las películas y viajar, disfrutaban de cosas simples y Naruto termino convenciendo a Hinata en aceptar que Sasuke era un estirado.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de madrugada, así que se fueron a dormir. Hinata entro en silencio a su cuarto y vio a Sasuke completamente dormido, se preguntó si había notado que apenas iba a dormir. Entro al baño y se puso su ropa de dormir. Con cuidado se subió a la cama y se cómodo. Poco tardo en darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía sueño. Termino mirando el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba en el día que había acabado. Realmente no había imaginado que el día transcurriría de esa manera, Naruto le había parecido una persona increíble, con razón Sasuke lo quería tanto. A pesar de las circunstancias, todo había salido muy bien, y aunque Sasuke no había podido convivir con ellos, estaba segura que estaba complacido y feliz. Y ella también, esperaba que todo continuara así.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muchos me preguntan si va a terminar en SasuHina, pues verán, la verdad es que no. Esta historia es Naruhina, ( em, em soy Andynaruhina cof cof ) y aunque también hay mezcla de otras parejas pero la principal es Naruhina. Aunque claro que el SasuHina está presente, como notaran Hinata es novia de Sasuke.

Por cierto, una disculpa, andaba desaparecida xD les traigo el primer capítulo. :B y ando terminando el final de "atrapada en su cama" Lo subiré el fin de semana. Veamos como llevo esta historia, como les comente es una que me ronda la cabeza desde hace tiempo, tengo miles de ideas y tengo algunos capítulos hechos pero a veces no me convence lo suficiente y termino modificando la mayoría de las cosas. De hecho este capítulo digamos que lo tengo en el 80% de convencimiento, pero si espero más tiempo, nunca lo terminare y tampoco quiero exagerar. xD

En fin, les mando muchos saludos, besos, abrazos… Que estén excelente. Ah, si disculpen alguna falta de ortografía y esas cosas feas c:

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Había sido un largo viaje, después de todo NY no estaba a la vuelta de Japón, pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y era momento de regresar. Había hablado con mi jefe para pedirle mi traslado. Además Sasuke había insistido bastante en que fuera de vacaciones con la excusa de conocer a Hinata, su novia. No tenía idea con que me iba a topar esta vez, Sasuke había tenido una infinidad de mujeres alrededor de él, y el saber que había elegido a una en especial para tener una relación seria y formal, era difícil de imaginar. He de admitir que al principio no quería regresar a Japón, pero después de 4 años ya era momento de saber si realmente ya había logrado pasar de página. Había sido muy duro pero creía que valía la pena intentarlo.

Por fin llegue, visualice el vecindario y mire al cielo. Suspire y toque el timbre. La puerta se abrió y solo atine a ver unos brillantes ojos con tonalidades claras. Su mirada me tomo por sorpresa y me miro con duda.

-Tú debes ser Hinata, la famosa novia de mi hermano.

-¿Eh? S-sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Discúlpame, soy Naruto, ¿está el teme de mi hermano?

Enseguida ella comprendió quien era y me invito a pasar. Como supuse, Sasuke no estaba, así que mientras lo esperábamos, platique de cosas triviales con ella. Note que la casa era ostentosa muy típico de Sasuke, parecía una casa de viejos, nunca había coincidido con los gustos de mi hermano, excepto por Hinata. Tenía que admitir que no me esperaba que fuera así, generalmente Sasuke se interesaba por mujeres diferentes, por decirlo de una manera. No sabía que pensar, me parecía una mujer muy sencilla y muy extraña como para emparejarse con mi hermano. Sasuke llego después de aproximadamente una hora, tan solo pudimos saludarnos e intercambiar un abrazo, me sorprendió un poco enterarme de que el estaría trabajando durante mi estancia, no pensé que atrasar mi viaje, afectara de ese modo. Me disculpe pues no era mi intensión el haber ocasionado esa molestia. Sasuke no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, tan serio, tan formal, tenía ese aire de dignidad, autosuficiencia y autoridad palpado en la piel. Se había vuelto la viva imagen de mi padre: Fugaku, que en paz descanse. Y por supuesto la forma de llevar su vida no podía ser muy diferente a lo que había sido la de mi padre, vivía, comía y respiraba del trabajo.

Nunca había podido ser como Sasuke, antes admito que era un bueno para nada, solo me gustaban las fiestas y disfrutar con mis amigos. Con la muerte de nuestro padres, sentí el golpe y la falta de autoridad, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba desperdiciando mi vida, no estaba haciendo nada de provecho con ella y sin darme cuenta me iba gastando los años que me quedaban. Siempre veía a Sasuke dedicado, enfocado en todo lo que hacía y el fue mi ejemplo por muchos años, me decidí a estudiar y aceptar mis responsabilidades, logre concluir mis estudios y logre tener un gran empleo junto con un amigo. Sin embargo, nunca pude visualizar las cosas como Sasuke, y a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzaba nunca pude alcanzarlo. Pero está bien, comprendí que no tenía que hacerlo, cada quien tenía su camino. Y también me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que envidiarle, pues yo sentía que tenía una balanza en mi vida, trabajaba y disfrutaba de las cosas. Sasuke siempre fue alguien muy cerrado, y nunca le dedicaba tiempo a su vida personal. Pero él no era mala persona, de hecho era un buen hermano, siempre se preocupaba por mí, el problema es que era egoísta en ocasiones. No pude evitar recordar lo que había hecho que me fuera hace 4 años, sabía que al verlo recordaría todas estas cosas pero también sabía que tenía que enfrentar esta situación tarde o temprano y aquí estaba, listo para tirarme al mar sin salvavidas, porque simplemente ya no podía seguir viviendo con este vacío, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de lo mucho que me había dolido, él era mi hermano. Sasuke se despidió y me quede mirando a Hinata mientras hablaba con él. No pude escuchar lo que decían, solo pude notar como Sasuke le daba un beso corto en los labios y se marchaba. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, pero pensé que ya debía de estar acostumbrada. Sasuke no iba a cambiar, su prioridad siempre iba a ser su trabajo.

-o-

Hinata me sorprendió cocinando Ramen para mí, era el ramen mas delicioso que había probado, lo juro. Sabia a gloria, empezamos a platicar de cosas más personales, me sonroje un poco cuando me dijo que le gustaba mi personalidad, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que tengo que cambiar y ella fue la primera que me dijo que estaba bien ser como era y que no tenía que cambiar por nadie, eso me hizo extrañamente feliz. Pero sin intensión alguna pregunte por su familia y tristemente me informo que los había perdido en un accidente. Después de confesarme eso, me sentí mal, y trate de compensarlo diciéndole que me golpeara, pero solo quedo mirándome de forma extraña y comenzó a reír. Generalmente cuando decía algo incoherente o ridículo me golpeaban o me decía algo un poco hiriente, Hinata solo me sonrió cálidamente y me dijo que era extraño y ocurrente y que de ninguna manera me golpearía jamás por nada. Después de eso me di cuenta de algo, Hinata estaba sacando mi yo interior, sin darme cuenta no podía dejar de reírme y hacer bromas un tanto ridículas, había evitado ser así por muchos años pero con ella, era como si tuviera un imán que sacara todo eso de mí y lo mejor de todo es que me sentía feliz por eso, podía ser yo mismo con ella, no tenía que fingir o sentirme un poco intimidado como con Sasuke. Hinata era una mujer cálida, sencilla y amable, me sentía muy bien estando con ella.

Terminamos saliendo y disfrutando del atardecer el parque Hirosaki, mi parque favorito. Disfrute mucho regresar ahí, me trajo muchos recuerdos. Hinata me tomo por sorpresa con una pregunta y no quise responderle. Me Salí por la tangente. Simplemente no podía decirle nada, menos a ella. Le cambie el tema de conversación y no pareció notarlo. Después de un rato regresamos a su casa y Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí. Hinata se fue a preparar la cena, mientras Sasuke y yo platicábamos. Después de una deliciosa cena, Sasuke se retiró y Hinata y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato más. Nos dimos cuenta de que era de madrugada así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos a descansar, a pesar de que me sentía cansado no lo note hasta que toque la cama y justo en ese momento me quede dormido.

**-Tres semanas después-**

-Buenos días Hinata-chan.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿dormiste bien?

-Mmm no mucho, Hinata, me preguntaba… ¿estás bien?

Hinata dejo de cortar la fruta y se quedó inmóvil, dándome la espalda.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo anoche?- pregunto.

-No, pero no pude evitar escucharte llorar.

Hinata tembló.

-Yo… L-lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Me gustaría creerte.

-¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Por qué no te sientas? En un momento sirvo la comida.

-Si… gracias.

Hinata sirvió el desayuno, no quise preguntar si Sasuke nos acompañaría, Supuse que él se había ido a trabajar más temprano de lo usual, Hinata estuvo más callada de lo normal, comía con la miraba abajo y trataba de no mirarme. Intente hacerla reír pero no lo logre. No sabía exactamente que sucedía entre mi hermano y ella, pero lo que si sabía es que no debía inmiscuirme, aunque tenía que admitir que me moría de ganas de hacerlo, era inevitable en tan poco tiempo había llegado a querer a Hinata, y no me gustaba verla sufrir. Le propuse salir a Hinata pero me rechazo, me dijo que tenía que ir a ver aun amiga y otras cosas que me imagine que estaba diciendo como excusa, no quise presionarla así que le dije que no había problema.

-O-

Decidí salir a despejar un poco mi mente, la casa de Sasuke tenía la capacidad de hacerte sentir solitario si permanecías demasiado tiempo entre sus paredes. Hinata había salido, ni siquiera se despidió, cuando me di cuenta simplemente ya no estaba. Estaba pasando justo en la avenida donde está mi ex universidad cuando me topé con alguien.

-¿Naruto? Jaja Sabia que regresarías, diablos… Shino me debe una apuesta.

-¡Kiba!

-Hermano, ¿Cómo has estado? La última vez que supe de ti, me entere que te fuiste a vivir a otro país. Pero siempre supe que regresarías, no puedes estar demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

-Sí, es cierto. Vine a pasar mis vacaciones aquí, aunque me trasladaran en unos meses, así que regresare a vivir de forma definitiva.

-¿Tu jefe es Gaara no? Supongo que te ha de tener como su esclavo –Se burló Kiba.

-No, para nada. No me explota como crees, es un buen jefe.

-Si bueno, nunca congenio con nosotros era extraño pero un buen tipo. ¿Y dónde te estas hospedando?

-En casa de Sasuke. Me ha invitado a pasar mi estadía en su casa.

-¡Vaya! El gran Sasuke, se escucha hablar mucho de él, está construyendo un imperio con su empresa.

-Sí, bueno el no ha cambiado nada, siempre está dedicado al trabajo al cien por ciento. Y ¿Cómo has estado Kiba? ¿Lograste poner tu clínica veterinaria?

-La pregunta ofende viejo, y deja decirte que es una de las mejores en Japón. Tengo una fusión con Shino, él es el administrador. De hecho voy para allá ¿Por qué no vienes? Chouji y Lee también vendrán, hemos quedamos en ver el partido de futbol y tomar un par de cervezas.

-Como en los viejos tiempo ¿eh?

-No hemos cambiado tanto como creemos, ¿entonces vienes?

-¡Claro!

-o-

-Jajajaja es cierto ¿recuerdas cuando Lee se le declaro a la maestra de lucha? – Se burló Kiba.

-Ohh, es verdad, ¿Cómo diablos te fuiste a fijar en ella? Es decir, tan solo es un 50% de probabilidad de que sea realmente mujer – secundo Naruto.

-Hermano, pensé que morirías.- Rio Chouji.

-¡Cuando un hombre se enamora, sin importar nada tiene que expresar sus sentimientos!- se defendió Lee

-Y esos sentimientos te dejaron sin caminar 1 semana- Kiba

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, amenos fui lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo, Kiba jamás fue capaz de confesarse.- dijo Lee.

-Oye, oye en mi caso fue diferente, estamos hablando de Konan, era una de las chicas más populares de la universidad.

-Eso no tiene relevancia Kiba y ¿qué tal si le gustabas también? Ya nunca lo sabrás. – Dijo Lee.

-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar ni en sus sueños húmedos- dijo Naruto.

-¡Cállate Naruto! – dijo Kiba.

-Al menos él tuvo novia.- Dijo Chouji

-Es verdad, solo Shikamaru y Naruto tuvieron novia. Temari y … ¿Cómo se llamaba tu novia? -Dijo Kiba.

-Ex novia- respondió tajante Naruto.

-Si, si por eso.

-Shion.

-Ah es verdad, era muy guapa, ni idea de cómo se volvió tu novia.- Se burló Kiba.

- Si, oigan ¿Saben? Acabo de recordar que había quedado con alguien. Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Es una cita?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, algo así, fue un gusto verlos de verdad espero que nos reunamos de nuevo. Me despiden de Shino.

-Cuídate Naruto-kun- Se despidió Lee.

-¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Chouji.

Naruto se despidió de un choque de manos y salió por la puerta. Nadie dijo nada hasta que desapareció de sus vistas.

-Qué extraño, no sé qué ha pasado pero creo que no debimos mencionarla.- Dijo Chouji.

-¿Dijo que lo despidamos de Shino? ¡Pero si ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!- Exclamo Kiba.

- Pero que grosero, no lo olvidare Naruto- Dijo Shino.

-o-

Camine sin rumbo tan solo pensando en lo mal que me había sentido. Sabía que al haber decidido volver en algún momento tenía que enfrentarme a la razón por la que me había ido y esa era Shion, mi ex novia.

Shion… había dado todo por ella, la había querido como a nadie, había cambiado por ella. Había querido compartir toda mi vida a su lado, le propuse matrimonio y aun así todo se había ido a la mierda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa mujer me habría de lastimar tanto.

Sin darme cuenta había caminado hasta la empresa de Sasuke –Sharingan Company- Dude por un momento si debía entrar, pero al final camine hacia la entrada principal. Recordó a Hinata triste en la mañana y decidió que al final se entrometería, tal vez pudiera convencer a Sasuke de que pasara más tiempo con ella, con la excusa de que él estaba aquí. Lo atacaría con la culpa. Sonrió. Hinata estaría contenta, extrañaba verla sonreír y no me gusto para nada escucharla llorar la noche anterior, en ese momento me sentí terrible por no poder consolarla pero es que se podría mal interpretar las cosas. Si chantajear a Sasuke no funcionaba, tendría que idear algo para que ya no tuviera los ánimos por los suelos porque no soportaba verla de ese modo, tal vez podríamos ir al festival Sumidagawa, sí, eso sería genial. Imagine el momento y las energías se me subieron, cruce la puerta portando una gran sonrisa pero justo en el momento en el que pase por la puerta del edificio, desee nunca haber entrado allí, porque nada me hubiera preparado para eso.

-O-

Petrificado… sentía que me pesaba el cuerpo y no me podía mover. Instantáneamente me trasporte en el pasado y no pude evitar sentirme destruido, frustrado, dolido, traicionado pero por sobre todas las cosas furioso. Cruce rápidamente el pasillo y me metí al ascensor, me pareció que ni noto mi presencia, lo cual me aliviaba. Apreté los botones y me dirigí al último piso, sentí que subía demasiado lento, no podía pensar con claridad, no quería hacerlo.

Ni siquiera lo dude, cuando mis ojos visualizaron como se abría el elevador y mostraba la única oficina de ese piso, rápidamente cruce el pasillo.

-¿Naruto? Oye hace mucho no te…

-¡A un lado, Shikamaru! – Lo ignore y me dirigí a la puerta junto a su escritorio.

-¡Hey! No puedes entrar así nada mas.- Grito.

Sasuke estaba hablando con una mujer cuando irrumpí de golpe en su oficina, su mirada paso de la sorpresa a la irritación, pero no iba a permitir que me reclamara un carajo.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué te presentas de esta manera en mi oficina?- Pregunto Sasuke.

- ¡¿Y tú me puedes explicar porque mierda Shion está trabajando contigo?!- Grite.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada extraña a la mujer, ella se levantó enseguida y salió por la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso. Sasuke cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, me miro directamente a la cara. Suspiro y se paró de su asiento para rodear su escritorio y dirigirse a la ventana que daba vista a la cuidad.

-Necesitaba mi ayuda, eso es todo.

-¡Y un carajo con eso!

-Naruto… no ha pasado nada entre nosotros si es lo que piensas, tú eres mi hermano, me importas pero Shion tenía un problema de magnitud y no tenía empleo.

-¿Se supone que debería creerte?- sise.

-Deberías, tan solo estoy apoyándola.

-Ah sí… como la apoyaste hace cuatro años ¿no?

-Pensé que habíamos aclarado las cosas... No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Vivo en el pasado? Nunca voy a olvidar lo que me hiciste.

-Ya habíamos discutido esto, pensé que estaba todo bien.

-¡Te follaste a mi prometida! ¡TE LA FOLLASTE! Ella era la mujer que yo amaba. ¡Me iba a casar con ella!

-¡NO LO SABIA! - Se defendió.

-No te creo.

-Ese es tu problema.

- ¿Y ahora te la sigues follando? ¿Así le pagas sus servicios? ¿o Shion es producto usado? Ah ya se… la mujer que salió es tu nueva adquisición ¿no? …Ya lo comprendo todo, solo que ahora la víctima es Hinata.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Si solo vienes a decir estupideces, lárgate ya! - se enfadó Sasuke.

- Mira Sasuke tienes razón en algo, que lo pasado ya no se puede cambiar, y en lo personal ya no siento nada por Shion, pero no te atrevas a lastimar a Hinata. Ella no merece sufrir y si te llego a descubrir en tu juego…

-A mí no me amenaces, no me importa que seas mi hermano, no te metas en mi camino Naruto, no estoy haciendo nada, si no puedes creerlo por lo que sucedió hace años, es asunto tuyo.

-No puedo creer lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser. – Respondí.

-Soy realista que es diferente. Si hago o dejo de hacer es asunto mío. No metas a Hinata, ella no sabe nada de lo que paso hace cuatro años, y espero como mínimo que tu no seas quien le diga ella no tiene por qué enterarse de cosas del pasado.

Sonreí sarcásticamente.

-No sé a qué estás jugando Sasuke, pero vete con cuidado, no me importa que seas mi hermano, no solo no voy a cubrirte si descubro que engañas a Hinata, sino que yo mismo se lo diré.

Me dirigí a la salida de su oficina y cerré con un portazo la puerta. Escuche como temblaron las ventanas y baje al primer nivel. Cuando estuve cerca de la salida, Shion me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Naruto! Cuanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? Estoy bien Shion, mejor desde la última vez que te vi.

-Naruto… por favor perdóname, lamento mucho haberte causado daño.

-Te he perdonado, pero no intentes compensarlo, porque lo que hiciste fue muy bajo incluso aun para ti, solo respóndeme una cosa ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Después de que te fuiste, lo perdí todo, tuve un problema de gravedad y necesitaba empleo. Sasuke fue muy amable y me ofreció uno aquí.

-Los dos son unos infelices.- Le conteste-

-Naruto por favor…. No me ofendas, nunca quise lastimarte, pero las cosas sucedieron así, yo me enamore de Sasuke y no supe cómo decírtelo y él no sabía que eras mi prometido.

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas Shion. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Sasuke, si está pasando algo entre ustedes me voy a encargar de arruinarles el juego, no creo que no sepas que Sasuke tiene novia y no voy a permitir que le hagan lo mismo que a mí.

-Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada. Lo único que paso entre nosotros fue hace cuatro años, cuando el descubrió que era tu prometida, perdió el interés en mí, tan solo me ayudo porque realmente lo necesitaba. Y se de la existencia de Hinata, la he visto un par de veces solamente pero te puedo asegurar que no es de mi de quien ella debería tener cuidado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No, no funciona así Naruto. ¿Qué te parecería si mejor me invitas un café o algo?

-Está loca, Shion. Me tengo que ir, cuídate y que tengas una buena vida.

-2-7-2 Marunouchi, puedes encontrarme ahí. – la escuche susurrar, pero no le volví a responder.

-o-

Salí más calmado de ahí, me la pase caminando hasta que no supe dónde estaba exactamente, mi cerebro generaba miles de ideas, algo no cuadraba en todo esto. ¿De verdad Sasuke y Shion no tenían nada? Me costaba creerlo, Shion había dicho que él había perdido el interés en ella, pero entonces por qué dijo que ella no era el peligro? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sasuke? ¿Sería alguna broma de Shion? Tampoco es que le entraran unas ganas increíbles de hablar con ella y mucho menos creerle todo lo que le diga. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, no podía hacer ni decir nada. Pero algo me inquietaba, y luego estaba Hinata, si algo estaba pasando haría lo posible porque ella no sufriera, la quería, era importante para mí y no iba a permitir que sufriera como yo.

Después de mucho pensar y perderme por la cuidad, por fin llegue a la casa de Sasuke, toque pero nadie me abrió la puerta, supuse que Hinata aún no había llegado, lo que se me hacía un poco extraño, lo bueno es que me había dado copia de las llaves y pude entrar. Decidí dar una pequeña parada en la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para tomar algo. Estaba sirviéndome un vaso de zumo de limón cuando escuche que algo cayó al suelo.

-¿Hola?-Pregunte.

Nadie me respondió, por un momento pensé que había imaginado el sonido, a veces los lugares guardan sonidos comunes, había escuchado que hablaban de eso en un documental así que no tenía por qué ponerme paranoico, es decir no es como si fuera un fantasma. De nuevo se escuchó algo, esta vez como un sollozo. Entonces mi cerebro lo reconoció enseguida y corrí, me sentí estúpido y preocupado. Cuando llegue al lugar, escuche los sollozos más fuertes pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ábreme! ¿Estas bien?

-¡Vete por favor! Quiero estar sola- me respondió.

-¡Por favor déjame entrar!- Grite.

-¡No!

-Si no me abres, voy a tirar la puerta ¿me escuchas?

-No, por favor solo vete, estoy bien.

-Desde la cocina pude reconocer tu llanto, Hinata solo quiero ayudarte.

-No es verdad, tan solo déjame sola.

-¡Suficiente! –Exclame.

Me impulse y con la pierna de un golpe, logre abrir la puerta y pude visualizar a Hinata en el suelo, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, vidrios en el suelo y su mano ensangrentada. Mi corazón latió con desenfreno y corrí hacia ella.

-¿Qué te paso? ¡Estas sangrando!

-Yo… tire por accidente el portarretratos y me corte.

-¿Te duele mucho? Voy a buscar algo para limpiarlo y curarte.

Entre al baño y vi un botiquín, lo abrí y saque de ahí un par de vendas, alcohol y algodón. Corrí hacia Hinata de nuevo y me senté en el suelo junto a ella. Abrí el bote de alcohol y le empecé a curar su cortada.

-Me duele- dijo ella.

-Lo siento, pero si no le ponemos alcohol se puede infectar. ¿Cómo es que se te callo el portarretratos?- Pregunte.

-No lo sé. –Respondió.

Mire el portarretratos y note que tenía una foto de Sasuke y Hinata, estaban en algún lugar de viaje, estaban abrazados y sonriendo. Luego mire a Hinata, quien solo veía su mano mientras la empezaba a vendar, aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, era demasiado obvio que estaba llorando y no creía que era por la foto o por su herida. No sabía como preguntarle, quería saber que estaba pensando y porque razón lloraba.

-Hinata…

-Debes creer que soy una tonta.

-¿Huh? No para nada.- respondí.

Hinata sollozo.

-Hinata, tranquila. Todo está bien.

-No, no lo está, todo está mal. – Dijo ella.

-Sasuke es imbécil por no tomarse el tiempo para estar contigo- Dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué? N-no sé de qué hablas.

-¿Todo esto es por Sasuke no es así?

Hinata bajo la mirada.

-¿Sasuke te dijo algo?

-No necesito que me diga nada para darme cuenta de las cosas. – Respondí.

-¿Qué debo hacer? He hecho de todo por complacerlo pero es como si me hubiera olvidado, no sé qué hice mal, no sé si lo hice enojar de algún modo, no sé en qué me equivoque.- Se cuestionó Hinata.

-No es tu culpa.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Sasuke tiene a otra mujer? ¿Me engaña?- Me pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quise decirle que no. Asegurarle que eso sería la mayor de las estupideces que podría cometer cualquier hombre que estuviera con ella, pero no podía, no estaba seguro, yo mismo tenia mis dudas, el problema es que no quería verla sufrir, no soportaba verla llorar…

-Hinata… eres una mujer muy hermosa, amable, cariñosa y bondadosa, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de estar contigo, no digas esas cosas.

-No, no soy nada de eso. –Dijo ella bajando su mirada.

-Lo eres Hinata. Eres todo eso y mucho más, eres una mujer maravillosa hasta yo en tan solo estas semanas pude darme cuenta, así que no lo dudes.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Pregunto ella.

- Porque es la verdad, es lo que yo veo en ti. Esto es lo que pienso de ti.

-No, no te creo, será mejor que te vaya y déjame sola.

-No me iré, Hinata no te estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué no puedes creer todo lo que te digo?

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas sola?! No te creo, nadie puede pensar eso de mí. Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien pero solo me estas lastimando.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que no puedo pensar que eres una mujer maravillosa? ¿Qué te lastima?

-¡No! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por qué no soporto verte llorar, no soporto todo lo que te hace Sasuke, no quiero verte triste Hinata, quiero verte sonreír, no lo sé, tan solo quiero verte feliz.

-Tengo que irme.- Anuncio ella-

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-No me preguntes nada, por favor. Ya no hables. Solo estas empeorando las cosas! No puedes simplemente decir cosas como esas. Me estas confundiendo.

Hinata se paró rápidamente del suelo e intento correr hacia la puerta. Pero fui más rápido que ella y la tome por el brazo y la tire hacia mí. Intento salirse de mi agarre pero la tome fuerte por la espalda y la obligue a mirarme.

-¿Confundiendo? ¿Crees que estas confundida? ¡Por favor mírame a los ojos!

-N-no, yo no puedo… yo…

-Hinata…

No sé qué fue lo que paso, no puedo explicar en qué momento ocurrieron las cosas ni cómo es que llegamos a esto. Tan solo puedo decir que cuando ella me miro, con esos extraños y claros ojos de lo único que fui consciente fue de lo hermosa que era, aún más hermosa de lo que ya la creía y que en ese momento podría lograr hacer cualquier cosa, todo, excepto dejar de besar sus labios.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡Hola! ¡Dios mío, perdónenme! T_T. No podía dejar de cambiarle y cambiarle cosas a este capitulo y siempre lo dejaba a medias, hasta que dije : No puede ser, ya es demasiado tiempo Andy, tienes que terminarlo y publicarlo, aunque este todo horrible jaja xD

Lamento mucho la espera, he de ser sincera con ustedes, esta historia se hara larga al menos hasta que pueda tener un descanso, la universidad me consume, se los juro, apenas hace dos semanas iniciaron y terminaron mis parciales y la próxima que viene de nuevo empiezan otros, creo que los maestros tienen demasiada prisa. D: Pero, no desesperen, que aunque tarde y me tome mi tiempo, no dejo olvidada la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a los que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios! Como notaran en el primer capítulo lo relataba Hinata, en este es Naruto quien lo hace, asi lo hare, posiblemente el próximo sea Hinata de nuevo, o Sasuke, no lo se, en fin, ya me tengo que ir, tengo tarea, según solo me iba a tomar media hora terminar de "pulir" el capítulo y me tomo 3 horas. D: Espero que les guste, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Les mando como siempre miles de abrazos y besos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Había despertado relativamente temprano esa mañana, mis parpados me dolían, no había podido dormir bien y aún tenía la necesidad de quedarme en cama todo el día. La noche anterior había discutido con Sasuke, en un arranque de miedo, le había reclamado cosas que no quería decir, y el me había dejado sola y rota. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando me mire en el espejo por un momento no pude reconocer a la persona reflejada en el ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Tome una ducha y baje rápido para hacer el desayuno. Estaba tan adentrada en mis propios pensamientos que no pude evitar dar un respingo cuando Naruto me saludo.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan.- Saludo

-Buenos días Naruto-kun ¿Dormiste bien?

-Mmm no mucho, Hinata, me preguntaba ¿estás bien?

Me quede inmóvil cerré mis ojos, me sentí avergonzada y patética. Suspire y trate de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo anoche?- Pregunte.

-No, pero no pude evitar escucharte llorar.

Temblé, debía de pensar que era un estúpida. Me sentí mal y baje mi mirada.

-Yo… L-lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Me gustaría creerte.

Le cambie el tema de conversación y lo invite a desayunar. Naruto noto mi malestar y trato de animarme, intente aparentar pero no creí lograrlo, A pesar de eso me sentía feliz de tenerlo en casa, sonreí un poco cuando hacia sus pucheros, cuando contaba una anécdota o cuando se hacia el ofendido, me gustaba su sonrisa porque era sincera y no parecía tener problema en expresarla era de esas sonrisas puras y gentiles las cuales te ayudan a sobrellevar tu día. Al poco rato me invito a salir pero lo rechace con la excusa de salir con una amiga. A pesar de que fue una mentira la verdad es que no era mala idea pedirle ayuda a Ino, ella siempre me aconsejaba.

Después de desayunar me cambie de ropa y toque la puerta del cuarto de Naruto para avisarle que saldría pero no me escucho y pensé que tal vez estaba ocupado. Quede con Ino en su departamento cruce media ciudad para visitarla, ella vivía en una zona de condóminos modernistas muy elegantes, por un momento durante el trayecto me quede mirando el cielo, tan solo contemplando la azulada vista tan solo fue un instante pero por alguna razón tuve la necesidad de recordar los ojos de Naruto. Me sentí mal y avergonzada, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí mi camino.

Toque el timbre y un chico de cabello negro medio desnudo me abrió.

-¿E-e-e-esta Ino?- Pregunte sumamente avergonzada.

-¿Hinata? Anda hace rato no te veía, pasa, si, se está cambiando.- Me respondió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué no me reconociste? Sai, el novio de Ino.

-Gomen. No te reconocí. Discúlpame.

-Vale, no te preocupes. Siéntate, estás en tu casa disculpa el desorden- Sai decía eso mientras tomaba algunas de sus ropas del suelo.

-E-etto.. esta bien, no hay problema.

-Anda que no te de pena, es Natural, Ino y yo tenemos una regla ¿Sabes? Sexo 2 veces al día. Bueno a veces lo hacemos 4 veces pero generalmente no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hoy tengo una exposición de arte y lo hemos adelantado porque posiblemente me ausente todo el día. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces al día lo hacen tú y Sasuke?

-¡¿Q-que?! Y-yo no. …

-¡BAKA!- Le grito Ino- Ya te he dicho que ella no es tan liberal como nosotros, no le hagas ese tipo de preguntas, discúlpate.

-Lo siento, lamento si te incomode Hinata, bueno me iré a dar un baño.

-El agua ya está caliente.- Respondió Ino.

-Y yo también. –Le giño un ojo Sai a Ino.

-P-podrian parar- Suplique a punto de un colapso.

Ino se sonrojo y me sonrió. Cuando Sai se metió al baño, ella me miro inquisitivamente y por un momento dude si realmente había sido buena idea ir a verla.

-¿Qué sucedió Hina? Te note triste cuando me hablaste en la mañana ¿Todo está bien?

-Ayer discutí con Sasuke.

-¡¿De verdad?! Pero ustedes nunca pelean.

-Lo sé, no sé qué nos está pasando.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema?- Pregunto ella.

-Es que ese es el problema, que no sé qué pasa, creo que está pasando algo grave y ni siquiera puedo saber que es. –Respondí.

-¿Notas algún cambio en el?- Me pregunto.

-¿Cambio? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, lo vez extraño.

-Bueno, ya no va a comer a la casa y siempre llega muy tarde del trabajo.

-¿Desde hace cuando que notas eso?

-Hace un mes, un poco antes de que Naruto-kun llegara.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Pregunto ella.

-Su hermano, ya te había comentado de el ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, si tienes razón. ¿Qué tal las cosas con el?

-Bien supongo, es un chico muy lindo y amable.

-¿Agradable? Oh vamos Hinata dame más detalles, ¿es ardiente?

-¡¿E-eh?! N-no lo sé.

-¡Te has sonrojado! ¡Sí que lo es! Anda confiésalo.

-P-Pues s-si es g-guapo.

-¿Crees que sea bueno en la cama?

-¡I-INO! ¿C-c-como se supone que voy a s-saber eso?

-Tienes razón. Un, tendrías que presentármelo.

-¡NUNCA!- Respondí gritando.

Ino parpadeo. Y se quedó mirándome de forma sospechosa.

-¿Nunca? Oh vaya, vaya, vaya. Hinata, no me digas que quieres a los dos Uchiha para ti sola. Mira que eres egoísta.

-N-no es eso, e-es solo que, bueno, y-yo.- me paralice

-Que tierna eres. De acuerdo solo porque yo no estoy disponible, además solo bromeaba. Me alegra que ya estés mejor, parecías algo deprimida hace un rato, respecto a Sasuke estoy segura que no es nada siempre me has dicho que es muy trabajador ¿no? No te angusties, vas a ver que todo volverá a ser como antes.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si Hinata, no seas negativa. Sasuke te ama, estoy segura.

- Gracias Ino. Bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y regresar a la casa.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me hablas ¿Vale?

-Si, nos vemos.

-o-

Después de salir de casa de Ino, decidí ir al parque donde me llevo Naruto la otra vez. Me gustaba la tranquilidad de ese lugar, ver el viento soplar las hojas de los arboles me tranquilizaba y entonces comprendí que Ino tenía razón. No tenía por qué preocuparme, Sasuke tan solo se la pasaba trabajando ¿ y yo que hacia? Me comportaba como una tonta egoísta y le reclamaba por su ausencia cuando el solo se estaba esforzándose para darnos lo mejor. Suspire. Vaya que era idiota, me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Pero ahora que lo comprendía me sentía mejor. Después de un rato recordé lo que había pasado en casa de Ino y me sonroje. ¿Por qué había actuado de ese modo cuando me pregunto lo de Naruto? No quise sonar posesiva, Naruto no era nada mío, pero en ese momento tenia que confesar que me sentí enojada por el simple hecho de pensar que Ino intentaría algo con Naruto. Lo pensé por un rato y concluí que era porque Ino tenía a Sai y Naruto no merecía que jugaran con el de ese modo. No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto y decidí que era momento de regresar a casa, la comida no se iba a cocinar sola.

Ya había pasado hora y media, aunque aún era relativamente temprano, No tenía muchos ánimos de Cocinar aunque no quería disgustar a Sasuke por mi actitud, hoy pensaba ofrecerle disculpas y pedirle que me perdonara por actuar tan mal. Termine de cocinar y fui al cuarto de Naruto-kun. Después de mucho insistir me vine a dar cuenta de que no estaba, por extraño que pareciera me sentir diferente y sola. Creo que es este último mes la compañía de Naruto era algo que se me estaba haciendo una costumbre. Decidí arreglar un poco la casa para distraerme mientras alguno de los dos llegaba, decidí empezar por mi cuarto, estaba concentrada en limpiar los rincones cuando escuche una melodía. El tono se me hacía familiar. Fue cuando reaccione y note que se trataba de un celular. El celular de Sasuke. Que extraño ¿lo había olvidado? Corrí y vi en la pantalla un número desconocido. Dude, el odiaba que revisara sus cosas sin su permiso. Debí pensármelo demasiado porque el teléfono dejo de sonar. Justo cuando iba a regresarlo volvió a sonar. Los nervios hicieron que soltara el teléfono y rápidamente lo recogí del suelo y sin pensármelo mas le di contestar.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué no contestabas?- Escuche una voz de mujer.

-…..- No pude responder nada. Me quede muda.

-Oye, necesito hablar contigo, estoy cansada de esto y no lo soporto más. Hay muchas cosas que me molestan y sencillamente no pienso pasarlas por alto. ¿Me estas escuchando Uchiha? Más te vale que sí. Mañana voy a pasar a tu oficina para que arreglemos esta situación de una vez por todas. –Colgó-

-Escuche el sonido de la llamada finalizada y no supe que hacer ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer? ¿Qué era lo que ya no soportaba más y necesitaba hablarlo con Sasuke? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién era ella? No se cuánto tiempo estuve sin moverme, cuando finalmente reaccione no supe que hacer. Cerré los ojos y mi mente empezó a imaginar miles de cosas. Yo no era una mujer celosa pero aquello no me daba buena espina. ¿Por qué sentía que mi corazón dolía? ¿Qué es ese presentimiento que me asusta? Me senté al borde de la cama y tome entre mis manos una vieja fotografía de Sasuke y yo de cuando nos habíamos ido de viaje, ambos sonreíamos en aquella fotografía, ambos estábamos felices y… Escuche un crujido pero no me di cuenta de que había pasado hasta que vi sangre en mi blusa. ¿Me había cortado? No dolía tanto. No dolía tanto como recordar el momento de la fotografía. No dolía tanto como la soledad que me hacía sentir Sasuke. No dolía tanto como mis lágrimas.

-o-

-¡Hinata! ¡Ábreme! ¿Estás bien?

¿Quién era? Esa voz… ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Era el? Espera, no, no quería que me viera así. Soy patética.

-¡Vete por favor! Quiero estar sola- respondí.

-¡Por favor déjame entrar!- Grito.

-¡No!

-Si no me abres, voy a tirar la puerta ¿me escuchas?

-No, por favor solo vete, estoy bien.

-Desde la cocina pude reconocer tu llanto, Hinata solo quiero ayudarte.

-No es verdad, tan solo déjame sola.

De un momento a otro había casi derribado la puerta. Entro corriendo y me miro como si fuera un cachorro indefenso. Me sentí mal y voltee la cara para no verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te paso? ¡Estas sangrando!

-Yo… tire por accidente el portarretratos y me corte.

-¿Te duele mucho? Voy a buscar algo para limpiarlo y curarte.

Con suma rapidez fue a buscar un botiquín y antes de que diera cuenta estaba curándome la mano. No decía nada pero podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre les ocasionaba problemas a los demás?

-Debes creer que soy una tonta.

-¿Huh? No para nada.- respondió.

Solloce, odiaba que me tuvieran lastima.

-Hinata, tranquila. Todo está bien.- Intento animarme.

-No, no lo está, todo está mal. – Dije.

-Sasuke es imbécil por no tomarse el tiempo para estar contigo.

Alce la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Qué? N-no sé de qué hablas.

-¿Todo esto es por Sasuke no es así? –Pregunto.

Baje la mirada. ¿Tan obvia era? ¿De verdad que todo el mundo parecía enterarse antes que yo?

-¿Sasuke te dijo algo?-Pregunte.

-No necesito que me diga nada para darme cuenta de las cosas. –Dijo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? He hecho de todo por complacerlo pero es como si me hubiera olvidado, no sé qué hice mal, no sé si lo hice enojar de algún modo, no sé en qué me equivoque.-

-No es tu culpa.- Me reconforto.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Sasuke tiene a otra mujer? ¿Me engaña?- Pregunte con miedo a punto de ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

-Hinata… eres una mujer muy hermosa, amable, cariñosa y bondadosa, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de estar contigo, no digas esas cosas. –Respondió.

Baje la cabeza y sonreí irónicamente. No me había respondido, y encima me decía cosas que no eran ciertas. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

-No, no soy nada de eso.

-Lo eres Hinata. Eres todo eso y mucho más, eres una mujer maravillosa hasta yo en tan solo estas semanas pude darme cuenta, así que no lo dudes.- Volvió a responder.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Pregunte sorprendida.

- Porque es la verdad, es lo que yo veo en ti. Esto es lo que pienso de ti.

No podía creer lo que me decía. Algo en mi interior se removió. Me asuste.

-No, no te creo, será mejor que te vayas y déjame sola.

-No me iré, Hinata no te estoy mintiendo, ¿Por qué no puedes creer todo lo que te digo?

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas sola?! No te creo, nadie puede pensar eso de mí. Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien pero solo me estas lastimando.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que no puedo pensar que eres una mujer maravillosa? ¿Qué te lastima?

-¡No! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por qué no soporto verte llorar, no soporto todo lo que te hace Sasuke, no quiero verte triste Hinata, quiero verte sonreír, no lo sé, tan solo quiero verte feliz.

-Tengo que irme.- Anuncie

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el enojado.

-No me preguntes nada, por favor. Ya no hables. Solo estas empeorando las cosas! No puedes simplemente decir cosas como esas. Me estas confundiendo.

No pude soportarlo más. ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo que me decía no era mentira? ¿Por qué me dolía? ¿Por qué estaba asustada? Tenía que salir de ahí. No podía más. Me pare e intente correr pero me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él. Perdí el control de mi peso pero él me tomo por la espalda y me pego a su cuerpo. Instintivamente aparte la mirada.

-¿Confundiendo? ¿Crees que estas confundida? ¡Por favor mírame a los ojos!

-N-no, yo no puedo… yo…

Cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de él, pude notar que brillaban y podía casi verme reflejada en ellos.

-Hinata… - Susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Me estaba besando? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? Sin darme cuenta empecé a seguirle el beso, empezó tierno pero de un momento a otro se empezó a volver salvaje y demandante. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y mi cuerpo reacciono. ¡¿Qué demonios estábamos haciendo?!

-¡NO! – Grite y lo aparte con todas mi fuerzas.

-Hinata, yo… lo siento no sé qué me paso. Yo… Intento acercarse.

-¡No me toques! ¡Vete! – Estaba histérica.

Note como me miro y salió del cuarto. Cerré la puerta de nuevo y me eche a llorar. No se cuánto tiempo paso cuando escuche como tocaron de nuevo la puerta. Era el.

-Hinata, déjame entrar tenemos que hablar.

-No, tienes que irte. No hay nada de qué hablar. Esto nunca paso. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- Respondí.

-No digas eso, Hinata por favor ábreme.

-Por favor solo vete Naruto. Me haces daño. Vete…

Escuche la puerta principal cerrarse y después de unos minutos abrí la puerta. Fue hacia su habitación y note que había tomado la mayoría de ropa. Me tambalee hacia el cuarto de nuevo y me dirigí al baño. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Sin ánimos tome una ducha y al poco rato Sasuke llego.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunto. ¿No ha llegado Naruto?

¿Qué se supone que le diría? No podía decirle la verdad.

-Dijo que saldrá con unos viejos amigos. –Respondí.

-Ya veo, puedo imaginar con quienes, posiblemente ni llegue a dormir.

-Si. –Conteste agradecida por que Sasuke no sospechara.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto él.

-Has dejado tu teléfono- respondí.

-Ah, sí he tenido la cabeza en otro lado. ¿Alguien llamo?

-No.- Conteste.

¿Qué caso tenia? ¿Con que cara iba a venir a reclamarle algo que posiblemente ni sea nada. Cuando yo me he besado con su hermano hace menos de 1 hora?

-Hinata, te he tenido muy abandonada perdóname.

-¿Huh? –

-Estuve pensando las cosas y te prometo que te recompensare. La oficina me consume pero no quiero que pienses que no eres una de mis prioridades.

-S-Sasuke…

Sasuke me empezó a besar. Con sus manos me acariciaba. Empezó a levantar mi blusa y me tense. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. ¿Por qué me estaba ponía de esta manera? Era Sasuke mi novio, mi pareja. No era la primera vez que hacíamos esto. Aunque si había pasado mucho tiempo. Empecé a subir mis manos hasta su espalda y el me empujó hacia la cama.

-Te recompensare Hinata por todo lo que he hecho.

Sin notarlo ya me había desprendido de mi ropa y el de la suya. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, paso su lengua por mis pechos y se detuvo en mis pezones. Los lamios y los succiono con desenfreno y con algo de rigidez. Sentía que estaba siendo brusco conmigo. Sin esperar más me tomo por las muñecas y me volteo. No espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada y me penetro. Me tomo de las caderas sin dejar de envestirme. Cerré los ojos y gemí. Me volvió a besar y siguió acariciándome. Lo deje hacerme, sin protestar. Lo escuche gemir aunque no estaba segura. Su ritmo empezó a bajar y fue cuando sentí algo caliente en mí. Había llegado al orgasmo y salió de mi interior.

-Hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Te extrañaba.- Me susurro al oído. –Me iré a dar una ducha.

Cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse y el sonido del agua caer. Tome una almohada y la abrace con fuerza. Me sentía horrible. Había esperado esto desde hace tiempo y cuando sucedía me sentía sucia. ¿Estaba llorando? No comprendía, había hecho el amor con Sasuke ¿Por qué me ponía así?

No, eso no había sido hacer el amor. Eso había sido simple sexo. Un sexo salvaje y sin voluntad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? Cerré los ojos y el rostro de Naruto paso por mi mente. Lo que había pasado entre nosotros no estaba bien. ¿Por qué había sentido más ese beso con el que lo que había hecho con Sasuke? ¿Por qué por un instante, el pensar que estaba con Naruto había hecho más soportable lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordar todos los momentos con Naruto? Su sonrisa, sus ojos y su forma de ser. No podía ser cierto. Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí. Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlo y de convencerme de que no era así, de que no era verdad, de que era solo mi imaginación y que no tenía sentido pero la realidad tenía que ser dicha por más que pesara y me doliera. No podía negarlo más. A pesar de todos mis intentos fallidos por auto convencerme me había enamorado de Naruto.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¡OMG! NO TENGO PERDON JAJA XD Pero tengo una excusa, bueno mi canal de youtube se activo y no he tenido tiempo mas que para eso. Y bueno la escuela, claro. Lamento mucho haberme tardado. Am, pues espero que les halla gustado el capitulo ( esta horrible jaja) Bueno pues nimodos, que lo tenia a media y estaba poquis inspirada pero prometo que mejorara.

Tenia algo que decirles pero bueno, am…

¡EL NARUHINA ES CANON! OMG! ¡MUERO! ¡Y ME VUELVO A MORIR! Ya se que ya lo saben pero se los digo por si tenían el pendiente xD-

Estoy esperando the last ya quiero verla. ME EMOCIONO MUAJAJA

Estoy con ánimos e inspirada pero mis exámenes finales empiezan a si que actualizare después de eso. Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Les mando un beso.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
